


A Walk In The Woods

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, Warrior Cat reference, might've been inspired by that aristocats scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: One year later, Spinel and Steven go outside to get some fresh air at a forest near Beach City.





	A Walk In The Woods

"Spinel?" The 4-year-old trudged behind her, "Why are we here?"

She turned to gaze at him, "Just for a little exploring. Plus, there's nothing we can really do at home while the others are away, so I figured we'd enjoy some sunshine!"

Yet again, the others have left her alone with Steven, but those were her favorite moments. When Garnet says that she, Pearl, and Amethyst say they can handle the mission themselves and Greg has an extremely busy day. She was content with that. 

During their walk, Steven would stop and stare at a certain plant or tree and ask her what it was. Of course, she'd been on Earth for years, studying human nature and learning about the names of the animals, plants, etc. So she had no problem with answering his questions. 

Steven crouched down and pointed a small flower with multiple tiny orange-yellow petals, "What's this?"

"That's a marigold." She replied, "They're not too common around here, but they're pretty too."

They kept following a trail that she assumed was made by humans. The tall larch trees barely covered the sun above them, a cool breeze ruffled her spiky pigtails. She loved weather like this. It reminded her so much the first time she, Pink, and Pearl first visited Earth. How soft the grass and ground was beneath her feet, how noisy the forest was, and how wildlife seemed to thrive from seemingly nothing. It was different. A beautiful kind of different. 

How much she adored Earth. She would never thank Pink enough... 

It took only a moment for Spinel to realize she was close to crying. A tear slipped down her cheek as she clutched her fist on her gem area. 

Steven looked up at her, grabbing her hand and eyes wide with concern and confusion, "What's the matter? Are you... sad?"

Spinel looked down, but she managed a smile, "... No no, little one. I'm fine. I'm just so... _happy_." 

She was honest. Of course, she dearly missed Pink Diamond, but she was filled with so much gratitude toward her former Diamond. 

Steven tilted his head, "Happy that you're with me?"

Her expression softened even more, "Yes."

They later reached a lake, the trees surrounding it like pillars. Steven immediately rushed over to the bank, peering down into the water. 

"Whoa..." He said in awe, "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" She asked inquisitively. 

Steven turned his head, with a wide smile on his face, "You know! Those books about the cats living in groups! One of them lives by a lake!"

Spinel blinked at him before she knew what he meant, "Oh, you mean Fighters?" She giggled, "How could I forget? And that group is called uh... Torrentclan, right?"

"Right!" Steven cheered and began dancing around, laughing joyfully. Spinel calmly sat down and watched him. Her loving, maternal side blossomed when he laughed like that. It sort-of reminded her of herself. Back when she was bright, carefree, and very playful. She sighed to herself, her focus momentarily left Steven as he wandered off. She wanted to stop thinking about the past. Like she had said to herself, she must focus on the present. And Steven was her primary gift. 

Her thoughts were broken as a loud screech was heard, followed by Steven crying and arms outstretched as he raced towards her. Spinel perked up as she wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her tightly. 

"W-What happened?" She asked. Before Steven could answer, a small green shape hopped out of the reeds. It croaked at her. 

Spinel couldn't help but chuckle a little, but she smiled comfortingly at Steven, "It's just a little frog, my love."

"B-But it screamed at me when I tried to make friend with it!" Steven cried, nuzzling his face into her gem. 

Spinel turned her attention back to the frog, and cuddled Steven closer, her expression warping into a wicked grin, her eyes becoming spiral-like. The frog was startled by the human-like creature and its terrifying grin, so it hopped into the water, leaving a gentle splash as it swam away.

Sighing in relief, Spinel calmed down, "See Stevie? It's gone."

The boy looked up at her, tears still welling up. An ache in her gem grew as she cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away. 

"Let's call it a day, huh?" She asked. 

Steven nodded and hugged her close again. Spinel stood up, still holding Steven close to her as she headed down the path. Next time, she'd make sure her attention will stay on Steven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made a Warrior Cats reference. Don't come at me.


End file.
